Guardian Collections
by TheSaltySapphire
Summary: The title may change in the is is just a bunch of scenes between certain couples from the video game Destiny. Rated M for smut. Smutty chapters will be marked with *


**This first one-shot is between two Guardians who are my actual friends. Matt-1 and Jax, an Exo and Awoken. This takes place after Ghaul has been defeated. Be warned: this chapter contains adult contact that is not suitable for children. You have been warned.**

* * *

It was early in the morning, the sun was just barely peaking above the mountains of Russia. Fellwinter Peak was visible from their location, and a figure stood on top of it, presumably Shiro-4, the Vanguard Scout. Far down in the valley, six Guardians were all lined up behind a yellow line of paint on the ground. Each Guardian sat on a Sparrow, glancing over at one another. Although their helmets were all on, it was evident that they were glaring at each other. One titan met his eyes to a hunter and raised his hand up, drawing a finger across his neck in a threatening motion.

The hunter smirked underneath his helmet and turned to look at his right, where a warlock sat on a bright green Sparrow. The warlock wore a dark blue robe with silver designs on the collar and the lower arms. His helmet had two protruding ends poking directly out of the top of the helmet. The warlock gave him a curt nod and turned his gaze back to the starting line. The hunter's eyes narrowed, and he turned to look at the woman who had just walked out in the middle of the line with a checkered flag in her hand.

 _"You want to do what now?"_

 _"Aw, c'mon Jax." The warlock slung his arm over the hunter's shoulders, his yellow orbits glowing brightly as he "grinned" down at his buddy. "You've got to give this to me. Sparrow Racing League is fun! You just have to give it a chance."_

 _"Yeah, you like it because you always win!" Jax said, exasperated. He pushed the warlock's arm off of his shoulders and crossed his arms. "I always get_ last _place because you're the one who keeps pushing me into walls and making my Sparrow explode."_

 _"Alright, alright. I'm sorry about that. Here, how about this." The warlock walked around, so he was standing right in front of Jax and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's make a bet."_

 _"A bet? Matt, Cayde makes bets on all of us all the time, and he always loses, unless we're in SRL."_

 _"Hear me out. If I win, you have to give me that gun you really love. Sunshot." He said with a grin. "But if you win, then you get to do whatever you want with me tonight." Jax's body immediately stiffened up at his words. "Got your attention there, didn't I?_

 _Jax sighed and ran his hand through his purplish-blue hair. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"_

 _"I dunno, you think you're good enough to beat the master?" Matt laughed, holding his hand out for a handshake._

 _"Alright, that's it. You're on." Jax said with a grumble. "Even if it is to shut you up."_

Jax's eyes narrowed as he stared ahead at Amanda Holliday. He had to win this, and not just to shut Matt up. He wanted the reward he would get if he won. He felt a cold shiver down his back as he thought about it. The sound of Amanda's voice through a megaphone woke him up from his daze.

"Alright racers!" She shouted, pacing back and forth in front of them. "You all know how this works. Three laps around the course. Enemies will be on the tracks so either hit 'em or avoid 'em. You may not shoot, throw grenades, use your Super, or melee any of your opponents. You can cut them off or ram them into walls, but that is as far as you can go." She walked off of the track and set the megaphone down on the ground and held up an air horn. "Now, on your mark, get set, race!"

As soon as the air horn sounded, Jax floored it, his sparrow speeding ahead and knocking into several others, sending their Sparrows spiraling off course a bit. He managed to push himself in first place, with Matt close behind him. As he came upon a turn, he yanked the controls hard to the left, and he slammed directly into an enemy, sending them flying off into the rocky wall. He hit a ramp, and his Sparrow flew up into the air. Jax continued to press hard on the gas, the sparrow shooting forward a few more feet in front of Matt.

He landed hard on the path, spraying snow up everywhere. Jax silently pumped his fist and then glanced behind him, seeing Matt very close behind. The warlock was bent over the sparrow, his hands gripping tightly against the handlebars of the sparrow. He didn't seem to be looking at Jax, but he was staring directly ahead.

Jax turned his head back around, his heart leaping up into his throat as he saw a wall heading towards him. His Sparrow hit the wall and spun in a circle, slowing down quite a bit. This gave Matt some time to leap into first place. Jax cursed and turned his Sparrow around, chasing after the warlock. He could hear Matt's joyful cheer as he hit first place, his sparrow speeding farther and farther away from the hunter.

Jax glanced back quickly, spotting the other races behind him. They weren't too close, but they were there. He turned his head back to face the road and watched Matt's sparrow disappear in the underground tunnel. Jax avoided that tunnel and chose the above ground one, hoping that it was faster than Matt's way.

For quite a while, Jax didn't see Matt, which made him wonder if the warlock had been slowed down by something or if the path had been slower than he had thought. As soon as Jax came around the corner, he spotted Matt coming out of a tunnel to the left of him, still far ahead, even farther than before in fact. The Awoken felt his heart jump at this. Before long, the two leaders passed through the gate, reaching lap number two.

Jax wasn't sure what to do now besides just hope that Matt got tripped up at some point in the race. However, that was very unlikely. Matt was known as the Master of SRL for a reason. Nobody had ever beaten him.

The second lap had Jax still behind Matt, but he had gotten closer if only a little bit. By the time they had reached their final lap, Jax could hear the sounds of their opponents' Sparrows behind him. They sounded closer than they had before. Jax turned around, feeling his heart jump as he saw how close they were now than they had been before. The hunter floored it, his Sparrow shooting ahead.

This time, as they reached the crossroad, Jax followed Matt into the underground tunnel. Immediately as they entered, the tunnel became small, barely big enough to fit two Sparrows side by side. He watched as Matt's sparrow bumped up against the wall, slowing him down slightly. Jax raised an eyebrow slightly and slammed the tip of his Sparrow against the side of Matt's, causing the vehicle to scrape up against the wall, slowing it down even further. Taking a risk, Jax tried to speed past Matt and ended up driving his Sparrow on the wall, racing past the warlock and landing in front of him.

Jax grinned at this and glanced behind him to look at Matt. All he had to do now was stay in this place. He looked back in front of him, seeing daylight shining through in the distance. The end of the tunnel. Jax shot through the exit and sped in front of the other opponents, who had just arrived over the hill. Jax's hands tightened around his controls, and he felt a bump on his sparrow, knocking him aside slightly. But before anything else could hit him, he sped through the gate. As soon as he did, Amanda sounded the air horn, jumping down from her position and waving the checkered flag.

The shipwright ran over to the hunter, smiling brightly at him. "Congratulations, hunter. Looks like you've shattered the perfect victory of our reigning champion, here." She said, waving over to Matt.

The warlock removed his helmet, smiling at Jax. "Now do you think SRL is fun?"

"You know what? I think I do."

* * *

You going to tell me what exactly you want as your little prize for winning the SRL match?"

"Nope."

"Then where are we going? Seriously, I hope your plan isn't to push me off of the edge of the Tower."

"Of course it's not, have a little faith in me," Jax said with a roll of his eyes. As soon as they had come back from SRL, Jax had blindfolded Matt and was now leading him around the Tower. The Exo was stumbling around and already had tripped and fallen into the Awoken at least three times by now. Jax was taking Matt through the Guardian Dorms. More specifically, his dorm. Matt's was all the way across building, in the Warlock dorms.

"We're here," Jax announced, letting go of Matt's arm for just a second to unlock his dorm room door. As soon as it was unlocked, Jax took ahold of his arm and dragged him into his room, shutting the door behind him. Jax's room was small, just like the other Guardians' rooms. A bed, a desk, a little bookshelf, a connected bathroom with a shower and a tub, and a wardrobe. Jax had personalized his room by buying green curtains and sheets of different shades and as well had pictures of his fireteam and friends next to his bed. There were some of the whole group of six of them, but most were of him and Matt that were taken by his other friends. Jax dragged Matt over to his bed and gently pushed him down on the mattress.

The warlock looked up at Jax, his eyes still covered with the blindfold. "So, now what? Can you take the blindfold off? I want to see your face."

The hunter smiled and shook his head. "No. Not today. Today, you're completely at my mercy." The hunter climbed on the bed and roughly grabbed ahold of his shoulders, shoving him down onto the bed. The warlock fell back with a faint 'oof' and stayed there as Jax let go of his shoulders.

The Awoken pushed himself in-between Matt's legs and gently placed a hand on the warlock's knee. He slowly moved his hand up his leg, closer towards his crotch. The Exo's body stiffened up and trembled, fighting some unseen urge. Jax sat up on his knees, leaning over his partner as slim fingers moved closer to his clothed crotch. His other hand walked across his torso, tugging at the robe. His body shook once more, and a low sound left his voice box. A shiver ran down Jax's back at the sound. His hand on his chest tightened the grip on his robes, tugging on them.

He leaned down to the Exo's face and pressed fleshy lips against metal plates. Matt leaned his face into his lover's kiss, his yellow optics dimming as he did so. Jax flicked his tongue out of his mouth and trailed it across the Exo's plates, leaving a wet trail of saliva. The warlock reached his hands up to his partner, pressing his hands against his cheeks. He brought the Awoken's face closer to his own, and he broke from the kiss. He leaned forward once more and pressed his metal lips down against Jax's bottom lip. The Awoken whimpered in pain but didn't break away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the warlock, running his hands up and down his back. "Fuck, I love you, Matt..." He muttered, his fingers dancing over his body. "I love you so damn much." His hands went lower, stroking the sides of the Exo, lightly dancing his fingers down to his clothed crotch, causing a whine to leave the warlock.

The Exo groaned in reply, his body shuddering underneath the hunter. He parted his lips from the hunter, his hands leaving Jax's face. His metal fingers trailed down his body, pressing up against his lower belly, gently drawing a pattern with his fingers. Jax shuddered and let out a soft moan. His hands stopped moving and clutched tightly on the warlock's robes. "You have too much on..." He practically growled, his blue eyes narrowing harshly.

Jax's hand left the warlock's lower body and reached up to the collar of his robe. His fingers swiftly found the buttons and unhooked them, pealing off the robe, revealing green and grey plating. The metal looked nothing like skin, just pieces of metal that were fused and welded to look like a human torso. Markings on his belly were visible, appearing as abs on a human. The Awoken felt his mouth fill with fluid at the sight of him. His hands grabbed ahold of Matt's legs and dragged the clothing item off, pulling the boots along with it. As he did so, his hand brushed against Matt's uncovered crotch. Matt cried out, much louder than before.

The Exo laid completely vulnerable and helpless in front the Jax, whimpering softly. "Jax..." He whispered, reaching his hands up to grab ahold of his face, but Jax stopped him. The Awoken grabbed ahold of his wrist and chuckled a little. "You're getting a bit too touchy right now..." He let go of his hand and got up from the bed.

"Jax..." Matt started to sit up on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see. Now lay back down and don't get up." Jax ordered, opening up the wardrobe in the corner. He immediately found what he was looking for at the bottom of the wardrobe, sitting on top of his jacket. A long, thick length of rope. The Awoken grabbed ahold of it and walked back towards the bed, leaving the wardrobe open. Jax made his way back over to his bed and walked over to the side. "Arms above your head." The Exo obeyed and raised his arms above his head. Jax pushed his wrists together and wrapped the rope around them, tightly tying them together. After confirming the ropes were bound tightly, Jax let go of his hands and crawled onto the bed once more, getting in-between his legs. "Don't move your hands from above your head."

Matt nodded weakly, the blindfold barely hiding the light from his eyes. Jax smiled and reached up, pressing his hand against his cheek. Immediately the Exo leaned his head into Jax's hand, trying to get him to hold him. "Do you want me to touch you, Matt?" There was a slight nod from the Exo, but Jax was not satisfied with that. "Matt, use your words, or maybe I'll just leave you like this all night."

"Please, Jax..." The Exo begged, his voicebox starting to sound like static was coming through it. "Please, I need you so bad." He whimpered, raising his hips up to drag them against his partner. A smile formed on the Awoken's face and his left hand reached down to the metal appendage that acted as the Exo's dick and gently stroked his fingers down the shaft. A choked gasp came from the Exo, his voicebox starting to malfunction once more with static and voice breaks appearing through the noises. Jax wrapped his hand around the appendage and slowly started to stroke it up and down, very slowly. Matt let out a loud cry and threw his head back on the pillow, his body trembling like mad.

Jax could feel his skintight bodysuit growing tight as he continued to pleasure Matt. The cries and pleas that the Exo was crying out was really starting to get to him. He wasn't so sure how long he could last without his control snapping. As Jax picked up speed, Matt's cries started to grow louder, and his body started to shake even more, almost if he were going to vibrate directly out of the metal body.

The hunter removed his hand from the warlock's appendage and reached down to his own suit, unzipping it. He tossed his cloak onto the floor, followed by his gloves and boots. His bodysuit and boxers were the last things to go, tossed on the floor right by his bathroom door. The Awoken's appendage was throbbing and rock hard, just begging for any sort of release. He seized hold of the Exo's hips and lifted them up off of the bed. He pressed himself against the small opening in the Exo and pushed himself fully in.

Both hunter and warlock cried out at the new feeling. The Exo's mechanical body clenched tightly around the fleshy Awoken. Jax gasped, and his fingers dug into Matt's hips, his body hunched over the robot. It was so tight and hot and holding still just made the urge grow even bigger. The hunter pulled himself back and slammed into the warlock's opening, causing him to cry out at the force Jax was exerting on him. The Exo's voice was nothing but incoherent static and short-circuited cries, covering up the sound of Jax's cries of pleasure.

Matt's back arched off of the mattress, his hands clenching ahold of the headboard tightly enough that the wood started to splinter. Cries of pleasure finally managed to break through the static and echoed clearly through the room. Perhaps a bit too clearly, as right after, there were three loud knocks on the other side of the wall from the Guardian next door. However, these knocks went unnoticed. All it did was cause Jax to start going harder and for Matt to start screaming louder. Their bodies rocking together made the bed hit the wall, loud bangs echoing through the room.

Jax's body was going as hard as he could, his teeth clenched together and short grunts and moans leaving him. He was starting to feel pressure build up in his lower abdomen as he drew closer to his release. He wanted to make this last longer, yet he also wanted to give both him and Matt their release. From the way that the Exo was shaking, it was clear that he was close as well. "Come with me..." The hunter muttered as he reached down to his lover's neck, burying his face into his neck. There was a loud cry as Matt let loose. A clear fluid shot out of his appendage, adding to the mess of stains on the Exo's body. Not longer than a second later, Jax hit his release, pressing himself fully into the Exo. His mind felt cloudy, and his fingers dug into the blankets around them, letting out a long groan. He stayed pressed into his partner, until the cloudiness of his brain faded away.

Jax pulled himself out and flopped next to the Exo, reaching up to remove the blindfold from his eyes. The Exo turned his head to the left to look at his lover, his eyes glittering happily. "Maybe I should lose these races more often if this is what I receive."

Jax smiled and was about to respond when four loud and angry knocks landed on his door. Their heads immediately turned to look at the door. "Hey! Keep it down in there! Some of us are trying to sleep, y'know!"

Matt stared at the door for a little longer before he turned to look at Jax with a grin. "Second round, babe?" He leaned over and pressed his metal plates against Jax's forehead, wrapping one of his arms around his body and pulling him close.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

 **Well, not my best work, but it's longer than most of my smutty stories. Please read and review and give me some suggestions of what to do next and for which couples!**


End file.
